Late Night, Date Night
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Abhijeet is the king of sad songs while Tarika is the queen of electro beats and romantic lyrics. "Title" and "Description" doesn't match? Very well then, read the story to find some link!


**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **_oOo_ Late Night, Date Night _oOo_**

Right now it was 03: 45 am and all Abhijeet could hear was loud Spanish music from the private gym room next to his bedroom. Although he had a habit of early rising but with an alarm clock around 5 o'clock. But since the day Tarika came back from her tour to Shanghai, China, Abhijeet had to bear his wife's interests daily.

 _Mami siente el deseo_

 _Baby, shake shake you wanna_

 _Solo mueve y no pares_

 _Baby, shake shake you wanna_

Abhijeet tried to cover his ears with a pillow but that goddamn volume. "Tarika, baby, turn down the volume, I am TRYING to SLEep!" Abhijeet yelled.

He climbed up the bed and stood up. Stretching his masculine arms in the direction of the sunrise, he made his way to the gym room. His beautiful wife was on the treadmill will the IPad played the music loud.

 _So, baby, pull me closer_

 _In the back seat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

The song had shuffled. Abhijeet gazed Tarika while resting on the door side. Arms bent across the chest and legs twisted around each other.

"My tastes are very singular, sweetheart." Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet mocked, "You mean to say peculiar?"

He loved teasing her. She liked it the same way. "You can say so! Honey Bunny, You are boring ... Who would listen nineteenth century's sad song in this age?" Tarika said. She called her 'honey bunny' when he looked super cute.

"Umm….Me?"

Tarika was still on the treadmill. "Obviously a dryly dry guy like you!" She said.

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

"Woah! Nice rhyme." Abhijeet stepped to her and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Thanks my Neo! Hey! Why don't we switch the songs? You listen the romantic and electro beat today while I torture myself with the sad ones?" Tarika's suggested.

"Would you be able to…." Abhijeet asked as he started his workout.

"Able to what?" Tarika asked.

"….hear the sad songs….my Trinity."

Tarika shrugged "Maybe or maybe not. Here…take it. My IPad." Tarika stepped off the treadmill and handed Abhijeet the IPad.

"I am going to make myself Avocado Shake. You?" Tarika asked.

Abhijeet replied, "Umm…Banana Shake would work for me."

"OK…Cool! Come down after you're done." Tarika gave a quick kiss to Abhijeet and left.

"Let's start listening to your wife's SINGULAR interests!" Abhijeet said to himself and played the song next in list.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

"She IS crazy! Abhi you married a paranoid." Abhijeet murmured and continued his exercise.

…

Meanwhile in the kitchen Tarika, who had taked Abhijeet's mp3 player with her, played the first song as she peeled the bananas in the juicer.

 _Jab rulana hee tha tujhe, toh phir hasaaya kyun_

 _Saath rehkar bhi hai juda, toh pas aya kyun_

 _Jab rulana hee tha tujhe, toh phir hasaaya kyun_

 _Saath rehkar bhi hai juda, toh pas aya kyun_

" .God! Abhi is so DRY! Uggh, why I suggested to shuffle our music players. I wish I was hearing some cool stuff like One D's Best Song Ever or Zayn Malik's I don't wanna live forever. Please God help me bear this torture." Tarika cursed the moment she proposed to change the music players. She shuffled the next song.

 _Abhi mujh mein kahin_

 _Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi_

 _Jagi dhadkan nayi_

 _Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi_

 _Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai_

 _Ye lamha kahaan tha mera_

 _Ab hai saamne_

 _Issey chhoo loon zaraa_

 _Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa_

 _Khushiyaan choom loon_

 _Yaa ro loo'n zaraa_

 _Mar jaaun ya jee loon zaraa_

* * *

 **_oOo_ The Time Jumps to Evening 04: 30 pm _oOo**

Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting in the balcony of their bedroom, sipping the green tea.

"You know what Abhi, sad songs are worthy of try." Tarika said taking a sip.

Abhijeet broadly smiled. "Really?

…But I think Romantic ones are great. You see they kinda arouse you." He winked.

"What kind of arousal?" Tarika's voice was playful.

Abhijeet put the cup on the table and extended his hand. "Come?"

Tarika put her hand on his and followed her to the parking lot. They sat in Audi R8 and drove off on the roads of Seattle.

Tarika asked "Where we going?"

"You will see!" Abhijeet said. "Music?"

"Sure!" Tarika played "Emptiness" but Abhijeet changed and played "Kiss Me."

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

"What?" Tarika was surprised.

"What what?"

Tarika again could just utter "What."

"If you are not going to tell me what was that 'what' for then what can I tell you?" Abjijeet said as he stopped the car. They were at The Green Lake, Tarika's favorite place.

"I…I mean you…you changed the music." Taeika said.

Abhijeet replied, "So what's the big deal? I just changed the music, I didn't changed my jeans in public baby."

Tarika was again confused. Such type of replies were rare, in fact, rarer from her hubby. Yes! He was a perfect husband, a great dancer, one of the leading businessmen in Seattle but he was never like 'change my pants in public' type guy.

"Come'on!" Abhijeet said and forwarded his hand. After spending a quality time at the lake they made their way to The Brookyln.

"You are taking me on a date. Don't you?" Tarika asked.

Abhijeet gave a shy smile and said, "Yes mrs. Musale we are out on a date night and right now we are going to have a romantic dinner and then we'll be watching a movie."

Tarika loved movies!

"MOVIE! Which one?" She asked excitedly.

Abhijeet smirked, "Wait and watch, sweetheart!"

…

The waiter took their order.

"Roasted salmon with cucumber sour cream, Steak and Béarnaise sauce and Dauphinoise potatoes." Abhijeet told the waiter and then said Tarika to order wine.

"Bollinger Grande Annee Rose 1999." Tarika knew Abhijeet's taste.

After the waiter left, Tarika said, "What's the matter? Why the dry guy has turns to cool dude?"

"Surprise, surprise! Wait and watch babe. There is more to come?" Abhijeet said.

They enjoyed the meal and now the couple was at The Paramount Theatre.

…

" ARE. YOU .CRAZY?" Tarika yelled.  
Abhijeet said calmly, "Don't blush too much. It's just a movie."

"It is NOT just a movie. It's …. It's" Tarika had no words.

Abhijeet said, "Hey listen! We are married, right?"

"right." Tarika answered.

"We are not under 18, right?" Abhijeet again asked.

"Right." Tarika answered.

Abhijeet's next question made Tarika to blush hardcore. "We have seen each other naked?"

Tarika covered his mouth, "Shshsh! What has happened to you Abhi. You …. You are …."

"Nothing sweety, just listen Love Me like You Do and some more…" Abhijeet winked. "Now, shall we?"

Tarika smiled and walked to the entrance. Till than only Christian had only bought Anna's paintings.

Abhijeet whispered in Tarika's ears, "Thank god! Show's still on!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hola!

How's you guys?

Seeing me after a long time with an AbhiRika fiction, right? Actually I was looking at me early works and I just wanted to celebrate my journey which I also started with an AbhiRika work so I build this up in an hour.

I hope you liked this, well it's totally illogical and you might not understand it so here I tell you:

Abhijeet lives in Seattle Washington with his beautiful wife Tarika. He is a businessman, a leading businessman who loves to love because he wants to be loved. Tarika is a professional photographer who is mostly away for her work.

Abhijeet likes to hear sad songs because he feels alone while Tarika is gone and Tarika hears Romantic songs so she might feel that his Abhi is around her.

After switching music Abhijeet's inner lover wakes up and he wants to celebrate.

Do leave a feedback!

Good day!


End file.
